Just For Your Smile
by dolcespoir
Summary: Germany, Italy, and Japan are stranded on an island  again  when Italy, tired from playing in the ocean, suggests that they hold a drawing competition! Who will win and what are the 'special' prizes?


_Just For Your Smile~_

~ **Rating**: K+

~ **Major Characters**: Germany, Italy, Japan

~ **Warnings**: GermanyxItaly, implied US/UK, shounen-ai, One-Shot, Fluff

~ **Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia!

~ **Plot Summary**: Germany, Italy, and Japan are stranded on an island (again) when Italy, tired from playing in the ocean, suggests that they hold a drawing competition! Who will win and what are the 'special' prizes?

**

* * *

**

"Germany! Japan! Let's play in the water, it's so nice and warm!"

Germany looked over to where Italy was splashing in the ocean, clothed only in boxers and laughing giddily. Japan turned to smile and wave at him.

The sky ahead of them was a bright, bright blue with a few clouds scudding along. They could see miles of ocean water beyond Italy and behind them grew a dense forest of tall trees, encircled by a sandy beach on all sides.

In short, the former Axis powers were trapped on an island (once again).

Germany sighed. _Isn't this just like that time we were stranded during World War II?_

_And I was supposed to have a meeting with my boss today..._

"He is so carefree and innocent, isn't he?" Japan said to Germany. "He was always smiling even when we were in the middle of war."

And that was what baffled Germany. He still failed to understand what went on in the Italian's head, which annoyed him to no end.

Recently, however, he had been repeatedly catching himself blushing or staring when Italy was around. Becoming more used to the bouncy, cheerful personality, Germany found that he enjoyed their moments together.

Lost in his thoughts, he flustered when he noticed Japan looking at him, curiously.

"I-I'll go look for our lunch, Japan. Would you please stay here and build a fire?" Germany stood up and glanced at Italy, now swimming on his back looking up happily at the sky. "And keep an eye on Italy."

"Of course, Germany-san. Please take care while searching."

And he left.

**XxXxX**

"Ve~ I'm tired now. Where's Germany?"

Italy left the ocean waters and now flopped onto the sandy beach near Japan, who was gathering sticks for the fire.

"He went to look for our lunch, earlier. Did you enjoy yourself, Italy-kun?"

Italy nodded his assent.

"I haven't been to a beach in a long time so I wanted to play as soon as I knew we were stuck here. Ve~ I'm kind of glad that we're stranded." He smiled. "Although, Germany doesn't seem to like it."

"Well, he's probably thinking of how much work he had to do with his leaders," Japan responded, now setting up the dry sticks and branches in a neat pile.

Italy sighed.

"I wish he would stop thinking about serious matters, ve~ Germany is much better when he's happy."

"Well, maybe you could try to cheer him up then?"

Japan turned around and smiled at him. "He would like that."

Italy's eyes widened. _Of course I could do that, right? Germany wouldn't be mad? Germany smiled so little nowadays with all the work from his new boss._

He went up and hugged Japan, thanking him loudly for the idea. Thankfully, even Japan was used to the random displays of affection by now.

**XxXxX**

Heaving and grunting, Germany slid down a tree and landed cleanly on the ground.

His jacket, which was being used as a basket, now held mangoes (few were slightly damaged), bananas (almost ripe), handfuls of colorful berries and tiny mushrooms (not poisonous), and leaves of an unknown plant (somewhat similar to spinach).

_We're definitely in the tropics somewhere, aren't we? I'm sure I could find more if I go deeper but this is enough for today._

With that, he started back towards the beach, guided by the smell of the ocean and his sense of direction. Dodging sharp branches and large leaves hanging in his path, and something that looked suspiciously like a snake, he finally made it out to the clearing.

Japan had succeeded in starting a fire and he and Italy were now sitting in front of it, bending over something that Germany couldn't see.

His heart gave an annoying _thump_ when he glimpsed Italy's laughing face, but he pushed down his feelings and revealed himself to the other two.

"Germany, you're back!" Italy jumped up and ran towards him. "Look what we caught!"

He dragged the German back to the fire.

"...How did you manage that?" He was impressed at what he saw.

A gigantic fish was speared onto a makeshift skewer, glistening dully in the mid-noon sunlight. Multicolored fish scales were piled up nearby, along with the fins and tail.

"Ve~ the fish were coming really close to shore (they're probably not used to people) so we cornered one and Japan stabbed it with his knife. It was all Japan's doing, really! I just thought of the idea..."

Germany ruffled his hair and rewarded him with a small smile.

"Good job, you two. We'll have lunch as soon as Japan finishes roasting it and keep the food I found for later."

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted (with his left hand, as always) and beamed. _Germany...you smiled after such a long time!_

**XxXxX**

Japan sighed, contentedly. It had been a long time since he had such fresh fish.

The threesome was finishing up their lunch, basking comfortably in the warm sunlight. Italy was chattering on as usual and Germany was half-listening to him and sometimes responding.

"Ve~ I know! Since we have nothing to do now, how about we hold a drawing competition? I'll be the judge!"

Germany blanked. _Drawing competition?_

"Italy, what are you talking about? We don't have time for this! I need to figure out a way to get off this island, and -"

Germany broke off, seeing Italy's face contort into a pout_. _Trying his best to ignore the slight tears forming around his large brown eyes, Germany continued.

"A-and it's impossible to draw here, we have no paper or pencils!"

Italy instantly brightened up.

"That's okay, Germany! We can draw on the sand with these branches. I had it all planned out when you were gone. Germany and Japan would draw and I would judge the pictures and then give the winner a prize. Ve~" His voice had a slightly sad tone.

"W-well, but -" Germany fumbled for another excuse.

"Germany-san, I think we should participate in this since Italy-kun took the trouble to plan it. And we can always think out an escape tomorrow in the morning. It's going to be dark soon and dangerous to explore around the island."

Germany stared at Japan. _He's siding with Italy? But I can't fight off Italy's tears and Japan's logic together. They're too strong!_

He glanced back at Italy, who was now offering him a smooth branch with a hopeful smile. Germany sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but just to let you know, I -"

Italy's loud cheer drowned out the rest of his sentence and he was forced to his feet, the branch shoved into his arms.

_I can't draw._

**XxXxX**

Germany stared disapprovingly down at the sand.

Half an hour earlier, Italy had stood in front of him and Japan (much like a military commander) and laid out the rules of the drawing competition.

" Ve~ Listen up soldiers! Germany, you have to draw me and Japan has to draw Germany! You have half an hour to complete it and then I, Commander Italy, will come over and decide the winner. The winner gets a special prize and the loser gets a consolation prize! Any questions?"

Upon being asked what the prizes were, Italy simply smiled and refused to say anything.

Fast-forwarding until the present, Germany found that drawing Italy was harder than he thought. Twice already, he had erased the picture by sliding his stick flat against the sand and twice, he had to start all over.

This time, the drawing proved to be a bit more to his liking, but he was having immense difficulties with the limbs. Frustrated, he glanced at Italy, who was sitting cross-legged on the sand, holding a huge palm leaf in his arms. He tried to figure out what the smaller Nation was doing but could only see his right hand moving across the leaf and his face deep in concentration.

This surprised Germany. He had never seen Italy look so serious or intent on any work before. Making a note to ask later about the palm leaf, he went back to improving his sand-art.

_Why are fingers so complicated to draw?_

He looked down at his own for a reference and tried to make the drawing look more normal, when he was interrupted by Italy's voice.

"Time's UP! Put down your branches!"

Germany sighed and dropped his stick onto the ground.

_I guess that's as good as it's going to get._

On the opposite side of the beach, Japan put down his branch and smiled at Italy when he approached the drawing. Germany followed Italy to see Japan's depiction of himself.

"Ve~ Japan, this is wonderful!"

Germany gaped at the drawing. Wonderful, indeed...

The artwork stretched about five feet in length and portrayed Germany's bust. He was wearing a police officer's uniform, complete with medals on his chest and a jaunty cap. His right arm was saluting the onlookers and he had a little smile on his face.

It was this last detail that made Italy happy.

"I'm really glad you drew him smiling Japan. Thank-you, ve~" he said, with a little smile of his own gracing his lips.

Germany heart stopped at the soft expression Italy had when looking at the drawing. He looked so calm and happy...just by seeing him smile?

Realizing they were both waiting for his reaction, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"It-it really is beautiful Japan. Thank you for drawing me like this." Japan smiled and nodded his acknowledgement of the compliment.

"Now, it's Germany's turn!" Italy had on his usual giddy expression again.

_Mein Gott! I can't show them mine after seeing the quality of Japan's artwork. They'll surely laugh at me!_

"Umm, it's okay Italy...we can declare Japan the winner. His drawing is much better anyway."

"Don't be silly, I _have_ to look at it because I'm the judge! Besides, you drew me right? I want to see how I look to Germany!"

"No, but that's-"

Italy was too fast for him and already he was running away to Germany's side of the beach, Japan following.

_But that's not how you look to me. You, your joyful expression is too hard to capture in a drawing. I couldn't draw you Italy, I couldn't draw what I really feel about you._

Germany blushed furiously at his own thoughts and jogged after them. His heart sinking, he saw Italy standing very still by his drawing.

"Italy, that's not-I mean, I couldn't..."

He trailed off, seeing the atrocity of the artwork. _Can it even be called art?_

The scraggly lines shaped a head that looked strikingly like a potato. Hair was portrayed by a few jagged edges at the side of the head and a single curl. The body looked like a square brick with two pin-straight arms sticking out.

Germany's face grew warm and he prepared to defend himself against negative things that Italy would have to say. Japan would keep politely quiet but he knew that Italy could be painfully truthful sometimes.

"Ve~ Germany drew my eyes so realistically and I look so happy. Germany likes to see me happy right? That's why he put that feeling into the drawing."

Germany looked up from his embarrassment, lost for words. Italy was looking straight at him with that rare soft expression. Glancing at the drawing, Germany noticed the eyes above all the other faults. Italy was right.

_I'm so used to seeing those happy eyes directed toward me that I didn't even pay attention to them. And Italy...you ignored everything else that was wrong and found out that one thing that was good with the drawing?_

"I declare the winner to be, Japan!"

Italy had turned back to Japan, his face yet again transformed into his usual appearance.

"Here's your prize, Japan!" Italy handed the older Nation the palm leaf that Germany had noticed earlier. He looked over Japan's shoulder and gasped softly.

_So this is what he'd been working on._

Japan's prize was a full-body drawing of himself, etched onto the leaf (probably with the sharpened edge of a stick). It was drawn very realistically, even catching that aloof yet kind expression that Japan always wore. His lips were turned up into a soft smile and he was clothed in his traditional _yukata_. His hands were folded in front of him, his body positioned sideways, but he was looking straight at them with his head turned.

"Thank you very much Italia-kun. I shall treasure this." Japan looked obviously pleased with the gift, "But won't the leaf dry out?"

"Ve~ I'll draw you an exact copy when we get home but for now, I thought I would give you this. I'm glad you like it, Japan!" Italy smiled, blushing slightly at Japan's compliment.

Japan nodded appreciatively, still staring at his portrait.

"Commander Italy declares this drawing competition to be over!" Italy announced, authoritatively, clapping his hands. "Return to work, men!" he giggled at his own hilarity.

**XxXxX**

The sun had started its descent by now and the shadows around them deepened.

Germany and Japan had started cleaning up the remains from their lunch after Italy had 'ordered' them to return to work, while Italy himself busied himself with building a sandcastle from the wet sand.

Finishing up the cleaning, the two had also started a fire for the evening. Japan had offered to stay and cook their dinner from the fruits and vegetables that Germany had brought earlier and leftover fish from their lunch.

"Thanks for this Japan. I think I'll go and check on Italy."

Japan nodded in response and started the dinner preparations.

Walking over towards the shoreline where the Italian was, Germany saw that he was now crafting mini white flags from a handkerchief for the sandcastle turrets. He smiled in spite of himself.

_I wonder how I should ask him. Would he refuse?_

He shook his head. There's no way Italy would refuse.

"Italy."

He looked up from the flags and grinned up at Germany, who sat down beside his friend.

"Hi, Germany! Ve~ Do you like my castle?"

Germany glanced at it and saw that it was meticulously done, with its tiny windows and flags. It even had a moat all around it and a shell that represented a drawbridge.

"Yes Italy, it looks like you worked hard on it," Germany said, truthfully, "Um, I – I have something to ask you, Italy."

Large brown eyes turned curious, putting their full attention on him, making Germany a little flustered.

"Well, I was wondering if – if you would teach me how to draw?" A slight blush tinted his cheeks and he looked away after his question.

Italy was surprised. _Germany wants to learn how to draw from me?_

A memory stirred at the back of his mind.

A boy wearing a cape and hat coming up to him and asking him for painting lessons.

Two canvasses side by side.

_Oh, the feet...I'll show you how, don't worry!_

Reaching over and placing my hand over his. He blushes.

_That's enough for today, Italia._

But no, that was the last time we ever painted. _The last I ever..._

"-ly? Italy!"

Italy snapped out of his thoughts and looked into clear blue eyes. He felt his hand on Germany's, holding it gently.

"Hmm? What happened, Germany?"

"You, well, I asked you if you could...teach me how to draw. You just spaced out after that and grabbed my hand suddenly."

"Oh..."

"Ve~ Germany, you know I never gave you your consolation prize."

"Huh? Oh, yeah...But it doesn't matter now," Germany said, confused at the sudden change in topic and Italy's mood.

"It is important! I promised you a prize so you'll have to get it. But you have to close your eyes first..."

Germany raised his eyebrows and hesitated, but closed his eyes at the insisting tone. Italy looked at Germany, faltering for a split second, indecision clearly written on his face.

_I hope you accept this gift, Germany._

Germany felt Italy's hand cup his cheeks and froze. His mind blanked at the soft touch of the other's lips on his own, caressing them slightly.

_Italy..._

His rationale conflicted with his heart, almost forcing him to pull away. But he _couldn't_ pull away.

No. He didn't _want_ to.

Before Germany could respond to the kiss, however, Italy broke the spell and he was left feeling strangely empty. He let out a breath, disappointed and longing for more.

"I – Italy. What -?"

Italy looked away, a tumult of emotions on his face, his cheeks red and eyes dangerously close to tears. He seemed suddenly unsure of himself.

He had felt Germany tense up at the sudden intimate contact.

_Come to think of it, Germany has no reason to love me, does he?_

Germany didn't even respond to his kiss. He was probably angry that Italy had been so forward.

_He's not going to accept it, is he? Germany, I'm sorry. I should've asked before..._

"I'm sorry, Germany," he said, squeezing his eyes shut, "Don't be mad at me. I shouldn't have done that. And, well, I don't know if you feel that way but I thought that this was the only to show you that – that I love you and I'm really happy that you're with me and I'm sorry that I was so forward but..."

He trailed off on the words tumbling out of his mouth when Germany suddenly lifted up his chin and brought his face around to look directly into his eyes.

"You should learn to take your own advice, Italy. Didn't you say that you should never apologize for a kiss?"

Italy's eyes widened as he remembered his words.

_You remember that, Germany? But that was..._

It was at the last G8 meeting. The two of them had walked into a room while exploring the grand building where the event was being held (this was Italy's idea) and found England in America's arms, kissing passionately. Germany had been flustered and looked away while England almost fell to the ground, blushing and looking much like a tomato. America sprang away with a slight blush, quickly mumbling an apology.

Italy however had bounced over and patted America on the back.

"_Ve~ Why are you apologizing America?" he said, grinning widely. "You should never apologize for a kiss!"_

Italy also remembered the embarrassed but cute smile that England gave America when he thought no one was looking.

"...but that was different, wasn't it? They both loved each other," Italy whispered, hoping, daring Germany to prove him wrong. _Prove that you love me._

Germany leaned over, throwing all rationale away, and did what he'd been secretly longing to do since...since forever.

He placed his lips gently on Italy's, holding it there and savoring the touch that sent tingles down his spine. Tentatively, Germany let his tongue trace the contours of Italy's lips, increasing the pressure a little. Italy, in response, slightly parted his mouth, allowing them to deepen the kiss.

It felt perfect. The first kiss between two lovers, innocent yet strong.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, slightly gasping for air and faces flushed.

"And what made you think that I didn't love you?" Germany whispered. Italy simply stared back at him, at a loss for words, his face shining with something indescribable.

Germany gazed deeply into his eyes, not knowing what to do next.

_I...I just kissed Italy..._

He suddenly blushed furiously, his eyes widening as he now fully realized what he had done so spontaneously. Italy giggled at his embarrassment, breaking the tension.

"You're can be so cute sometimes, Germany," he said, causing the other to blush even deeper.

_Grazie, Germania. Per vostro amore…_

"And we can start your drawing lessons tomorrow," Italy said, snuggling up against the other.

Germany wrapped his arms around him and chuckled. He had nearly forgotten about that.

"I've been wanting to ask you, Italy, how did you have the prizes all ready before even declaring the winner? I doubt you would give the same consolation prize to Japan?"

Both Italy and Germany snorted with laughter as they imagined what Japan's reaction would be to a kiss from Italy.

_It's because you remind me of someone, Germany. Someone, a long time ago, who was also bad at drawing..._

"Ve~ But I was hoping Germany would lose. That way I could tell him how much I loved him," Italy said with a soft voice, "It was all for your smile...because Germany is much better when he's smiling happily."

_Then I'll always smile for you, Italy. For that soft look of yours that melts my heart._

A warm silence fell between them now, along with a certain sense of peace, punctuated only by the waves of the ocean. The sun hung low in the sky, throwing red and orange streaks over the water and their bodies. Feeling guilty that Japan was cooking dinner all by himself, however, Germany broke the silence, stroking the soft mop of brown hair in his arms (carefully avoiding the sensitive curl, of course).

"Italy, we should go back now. It'll get dark soon."

"Ve~ But we have to see the sunset, Germany," Italy said, comfortably shifting against the other's chest "that's the best part about a beach."

Germany silently agreed in his heart. Waiting and watching for a sunset, with Italy by his side, was one of the best feelings in the world.

_Ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein, mein Italien.  
_

**Xx Le Fin xX**

**

* * *

**

**Translations**

1. Mein Gott (German) :: My God

2. Grazie, Germania. Per vostro amore... (Italian) :: Thank you, Germany. For your love...

3. Ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein, mein Italien (German) :: I want to be together with you forever, my Italy.

Edit: Thank you so much to Lussia for correcting my German!

**Author Notes**

Well hi there! This here's my first Hetalia story *throws confetti* So, was it fluffy enough? Did you like it? Did I make Germany too out of character at the end? Reviews and criticisms are appreciated, especially since this is my first time!

If you want to see the picture that inspired this story, copy and paste this URL and remove the spaces and parentheses:

www ( . ) zerochan ( . ) net ( / ) 190636

_With pasta and love, dolcespoir~_


End file.
